Drabble Fills
by Roncha78
Summary: Just as the title suggest, drabble fills from the meme over at the puckrachel community on LJ.
1. Chapter 1

Filled prompt from the drabble meme over at puckrachel on LJ..

* * *

**Prompt - I would rather fight with you than make love to anyone else. **

Puck was going crazy. It wasn't something new when your girlfriend was Rachel Berry, the girl does have her picture under the definition of 'crazy' in the dictionary, and it wasn't the first time his possessiveness of her was getting the best of him, but this was just a whole new level.

They're in this lame party that Mike threw and she's been on the other side of the room from him the entire night. OK, so the party isn't really lame, but he can't say he's enjoying himself, and that's really a waste of a perfectly good Friday night. And all because his girlfriend decided to pick a fight with him right before they left her house. And being in a party when you're pissed at your girlfriend, when said girlfriend looks like Rachel looks tonight (tight dress, legs that go on for miles in high heels that do something amazing to her posture, all big eyes and loose curls.. yeah, his girl is hot, he knows it) but does everything she can to not be near you but close to other guys (he's been shooting glares in the direction of each one she talks to), it sucks.

"Dude, are you even listening to me?" Finn turns his head to see what Puck is staring at and sighs. "What's with you guys tonight?"

"Nothing." Comes the mumbled reply, and Puck finally tears his eyes away from Rachel.

Finn just shoots him a look that clearly says, 'yeah, try that one someone else.'

"She's fucking trying to drive me crazy!" Puck finally spits out when his eyes return to Rachel and he sees her laying her hand on some douche from the hockey team as she laughs at something the guy says. He bets it's not even that funny. Puck knows the guy. He's a moron. "If he so much as lays a finger on her I'm going to kill him."

"You know she doesn't mean for anything to happen with anyone but you, right?" Finn says quietly.

"Yeah, well, she has a fucking weird way of showing that tonight." The hand holding his beer bottle tightens around the cool glass.

"What happened tonight?" Finn tries. "When we left you guys this afternoon everything was fine."

Puck can't get his mind away from the image of Rachel and this guys long enough to even remember what this whole thing was about anyways. Something about football practice, or glee, or this party, it doesn't even matter. All that matters is that they are both here, but she's not next to him, where he can make sure everyone knows she's off limits and that he's the only one who can touch her.

"Whatever, dude." He practically shoves him beer bottle at Finn and starts towards her when he notices the douche she's been talking to exchange a look with some other dude when Rachel is not looking. Puck knows that look all too well. It says, 'score!' Yeah, not gonna happen.

"Hey douche bag, wanna find someone else's girl to hit on? This one's too hot for you."

Rachel stiffens when she hears his voice from behind her. She could feel his eyes on her all night. And OK, she knows that she's been avoiding him all night, practically ever since they stepped through the front door, but she also knows that if she hadn't been around guys all night he wouldn't be this angry right now. She could have been hanging out with the girls, but darn it, she's angry too.

She didn't mean to start a fight, really, she was just so hurt when she overheard his conversation with Matt this afternoon at school and it bothered her. Hearing your boyfriend of a year saying that he's looking forward to all the 'fresh supply of hot chicks' (his words, not hers, she hates that term) at college next year is not something one is happy to hear. And when he picked her up and was acting as if nothing had happened, she couldn't keep silent about it anymore. So she called him out on it and they got into this huge argument about it, and when they got to Mike's house she just had to stay away from him.

But right now he's grabbing her arm and dragging her towards the stairs.

"Noah!" She's practically shouting, but the loud music is doing a good job of drowning the sound of her voice so not a lot of people turn their head in their direction. "Get your hands off me!"

She's trying to free her arm as he starts up the stairs and he shoots her a looks that says 'don't even thing about it'. But that only aggravates her more. When he finds an empty room, shoves her inside and closes the door behind them she finally explodes.

"Could you act more like a caveman, Noah? This just goes perfect with your behavior early today. You just have no disregard to anyone's feelings but yourself, you know that, right? You say what you want without thinking how it sounds or what anyone else thinks about it, and you do what you want.."

She's ranting on and on, standing in front of him, her hands practically flailing around her when he cuts her off.

"I do what I want?" He's standing just steps from her trying to contain himself from grabbing her again. "Jesus fuck, Berry, if I did what I wanted I would be down there enjoying the party instead of standing here fighting with my crazy girlfriend."

That just sets her off again.

"Well, what's stopping you?" She glares at him. "You can start checking out the fresh supply of chicks in this school as preparation for next year." She practically spits out of the word 'chicks'.

"Christ, are we still talking about this shit? I told you it was nothing."

"Nothing?" Her voice gets so high she probably would have been proud of her vocal abilities had she not been so pissed off at the moment. "Yes, Noah, it's certainly nothing when your boyfriend practically admits to anyone who can hear him that he's not interested in his girlfriend anymore."

She gets quiet than and this is the part that scares him the most about this whole thing. He can deal with her crazy, and her shouting and the speeches. He can't deal with the sagging of her shoulders and her saying the next thing so softly to him, because he knows that what comes next are tears.

"Why are you even still with me if you want other girls?"

It takes him just two steps before he's in front of her, walking her back to press her against the wall, his hands in her hair and his lips on hers. He kisses her hard, pressing his whole body against hers. By the time he finally pulls back, both of them a little short of breath, her hands are clutching his arms and her eyes are closed.

"Fuck, Rach, I'm more into fighting with you than fucking other girls."

His hips press into hers and a groan escapes her as she runs her hands up his arms to lock behind his neck. Puck's hands go down to her waist, keeping her pressed against him.

She opens her eyes and whispers to him, "I would rather fight with you than make love to anyone else, too."

"Don't really have a choice, babe." He's smirking at her, but his voice is soft. "Not like I'm gonna let anyone else touch that smoking body of yours. You're mine."

Rachel pulls herself even closer to him, trying to mask the shiver that runs through her at the sound of his voice and keep the smile off her lips. "This caveman act, Noah? Not really attractive."

She should be prepared for this when she sees the look in his eyes at her words, but she can't help but squeal in surprise and laugh as he bends down to fling her over his shoulder and carry her to the bed in the room. Her laughter dies as soon as his body is over hers and her lips are occupied again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt:**

**"My mission to punch every guy who's ever kissed Rachel has brought me to you."**

**"I'm your best friend"**

**"You kissed my girlfriend."**

**"When she was my girlfriend!...Ow! Fuck, dude!"**

About a month after they're officially together, Puck decides that it's time.

At first it was a casual thing between him and Rachel. After skirting around the fact that even with all her animal sweaters he still found her hot, and her admitting that while his arms were lovely, the rest of him was beyond that, they decided to be mature and just go for it. Or, you know, he made a lewd proposition one day and she was too distracted to say no. He didn't let her change her mind.

Casual turned to serious when he found himself actually wanted to spend time with her out of the bedroom. She still talked his ear off all the time, and he was used to tuning her out half the time they were together, but that was a vast improvement over how much he used to zone out when he was near her before (100% of the time). But she was totally cute when she got her way, and kind of a badass when she didn't, and he didn't even realize it was happening, but he stopped thinking about other girls, and started thinking about himself as a boyfriend.

It wasn't so bad when the reward was amazing, regular sex with his hot girlfriend.

And a month after they made it official, facebook status change and everything, he thinks about her exes and realizes it's time to let them know he's not joining that list.

He goes in reverse order, since it's easier to remember.

The first one on his list is the guy from the hockey team Rachel went on one date with just before they started hooking up. It didn't really lead to anything, and nothing really happened between them (he knows it for a fact because he grilled Santana about it the day after only to get the get-your-head-out-of-your-ass-and-do-something-about-it-if-you-like-her-so-much from her, come to think of it, he really should thank the girl since she's kinda the reason he finally did).

He's the easiest one, because he doesn't even need to explain anything to anyone after just walking up to the guy and punching him square in the jaw. It's not really a secret Puck isn't the guy's biggest fan, and it's not the first time something like this is happening. Even Rachel stopped chewing him up about hitting the guy for no reason after the last time he did it.

"The guy exists," was the reason he gave her the last time after his list of excuses ran out, and all she did was just roll her eyes at him (she learned that from him, thank you very much) and patted him on his arm.

This time she doesn't even say anything.

The second one doesn't go as unnoticed as the first, although Rachel still doesn't make the connection.

The guy is some theater geek, one of guys Rachel was briefly in Cabaret with when she stormed out on them during the first year of glee. They remained friendly even after she left the musical and came back to glee, and right at the end of last year they started going out for a couple of weeks. He corners him one day when the theater club has the auditorium right before glee practice there, and after making sure they're alone, makes some excuse about looking at his girlfriend the wrong way and punches him in the stomach.

When Rachel finds out he repeats the same excuse ("Babe, he was drooling over you when you bent down to pick up your bag! I mean I don't mind dudes appreciating that my girlfriend is hot, but I know how much you hate that objectifying behavior." Yes, he knows some big words now. Shut up.) which earns him an adoring smile but also a lecture about using violence as a teaching method. He tunes her out half way through the speech and finally shuts her up with a kiss.

Number three is a no brainer and something he should have done a long time ago.

Jesse is still at Carmel and with Vocal Adrenaline, and Puck just does what he should have done last year after the douche had the nerve to treat Rachel the way he did. Slashing the guy's tires just wasn't enough, but he didn't get the opportunity to actually touch the guy before being called out on it.

This one takes a little planning, finding a good enough excuse to cut school so Rachel won't be on his case too much ("This is your future, Noah Puckerman! You might not care about it too much, but I do. And if you care about me, or at least about your regular love life, you might want to start taking this a little more serious from now on." He started going to class after that. He may not be getting straight A's, but at least he's getting laid on a regular basis) and going across town to the rival school.

He waits outside, leaning back on the monstrosity the douche calls a car, until he sees him exiting the school after everyone else is pretty much gone. Good, it's not that he doesn't want an audience for this shit, but this is enemy territory and he's on his own here.

"Came to see what a winning group looks like, Puck?" There's a smug smile on his face that Puck can't wait to erase.

Puck doesn't reply, just waits for him to get closer, slowly standing up straighter. This is about action, not about talking. At least not yet. When Jesse's close enough, not even looking at Puck after not getting a reply the first time, just looking around in his bag for the car keys, Puck swings and hits. Right in the eye, where there's no way of hiding it. With this guy, the aftermath of his punch is almost as good as the actual hitting, since pretty boy here has an image to maintain.

"What the hell?" Jesse's bag is on the pavement and he's pressing his hand to his eye.

"S'a reminder that some people may have forgotten you, but not me. And no one's forgiven you." Puck practically snarls at him. He spares one last look at the pathetic excuse for a dude standing in front of him. "Keep away from her and any of the others on my team, or I really will have an excuse to not hold back."

With that he turns his back on Jesse and walks over to his truck. He's wanted to do this ever since the egging incident. Not that he didn't appreciate the masterful planning of it, hell, he would have done it too, but something just didn't feel right at the time about it. He told himself it was because she was part of his team, and teammates stick together. Now he's honest enough with himself to know it was a little more than just team spirit. Shut up, he's not turning into a sissy, he just really likes his girl. He's man enough to admit that.

Three down, one to go. But this one is the most complicated one.

He finds Finn in the locker room the following day after football practice, waits until the place clears and makes his move.

"My mission to punch every guy who's ever kissed Rachel has brought me to you." He and Finn are finally at a good place after the whole baby-gate thing, so he figures this one time he'll give the guy a warning, and an explanation.

Finn looks at him funny. "I'm your best friend."

"You kissed my girlfriend."

"When she was my girlfriend!...Ow! Fuck, dude!"

Puck shrugs his shoulder. "Sorry man, had to be done." He looks down at Finn, sitting down on the bench, doubled down at the waist and looking up at him. "Know what I mean?"

Finn stares at him for a second, and finally sighs. "Yeah." He takes a deep breath and gets up to finish gathering his things. "Got it out of your system?"

Puck just nods and turns around to grab his own gym bag. "Mario Kart at my house in 15." He calls over his shoulder at Finn as he walks to the door without waiting for a reply.

Finn just shakes his head at his friend. He might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but even he can see that Puck loves Rachel, so he can take one for the team for that.

An hour after they left the school they can hear the front door of Puck's house open and slam shut and Rachel shows up in the living room where Puck and Finn are sitting on the floor in front of the TV, remote controls in their hands.

"Noah Puckerman, can you please explain to me why you're going around hitting people for no good reason, your best friend included?"

She's standing in front of the TV now, blocking their view so they have no option but to pause the game. She glaring at Puck but than turns her head to look at Finn.

"Oh, hello Finn, didn't expect to see you here after the despicable way your best friend has been treating you."

Finn just looks from Rachel to Puck, lays down his remote and moves to stand up. "Yeah, I'll just go grab a water or something in the kitchen."

Before he's out of the room Rachel turns her attention back to her boyfriend, still sitting on the floor in front of her checking out her legs.

Puck knows what's coming. He has a smart girl, he knew that it wouldn't take her long to put the pieces together, especially after hearing about Jesse (someone on the hockey team has a cousin who goes to Carmel, and apparently the whole school there was talking about pretty boy's black eye for a week). But you can blame him for being a little distracted at the moment, when she's right there before him, wearing one of her tiny, tiny skirts, with no knee socks for a change. It's like her legs stretch on for miles, which is pretty weird, and awesome, on such a tiny little thing.

"Noah," she practically stomps her leg, "Can you please focus for a minute?"

He moves his eyes up to look her in the eyes, finally. "Babe, I just had to do it. I know Finn is my boy, but he understands. Can't you?"

"Understand what? That my boyfriend is a Neanderthal who can't express himself without using his fists?"

"Rach, it's not like that."

"Than what is it like, Noah?" Her voice looses the edge and anger it had when she first walked, stormed, in, so he reaches out of her hand and pulls her down she she's straddling his thighs.

"I like you, you know that." He's playing with her fingers, looking down at their hands instead of her. That's the problem with having a girlfriend, you have to actually, you know, talk about your feelings and express all this shit that goes around in his head. She's pretty good at reading him, but he also learned that while she might already know some of the things he's thinking about, she always wants to hear him say it.

Rachel raises her hand to lay it against his cheek, urging him to meet her eyes. "I know."

"S'I wanted to make sure it got through to some people."

"I think it's pretty obvious even without the punching people."

"Yeah, but it made me feel a little better about knowing they kissed you." His hands travel over her thighs up to her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Noah, you know that was before anything happened between us." She replies softly.

"I know. Still don't like it."

She leans forward and presses her lips gently against his. She tries to pull away but Puck presses his hand to her back, keeping her close, and captures her lips again, this time in a not so gentle kiss.

When he pulls away she presses her forehead to his and says quietly, "I'm only interested in kissing you now."

"Only kissing?" Puck smirks.

"Maybe more." Rachel can't help but smile in return. "Don't tell anybody, but maybe I kind of liked thinking about you coming to my defense against Jesse, even if it is a little delayed."

"You totally love my badass behavior." He's full on grinning right now.

"But you still need to apologize to Finn." She leans back a little.

"Already did, babe, we're cool."

At that moment they hear Finn coming back to the living room and turn to look at him. "So now that you're done fighting, are we finishing the game?"

Rachel just pecks Puck on the lips and moves off his lap as Finn takes his place next to Puck.

"He's all yours." She tells Finn as Puck shoots her a smile. She smiles back and settles on the couch with her history book as the boys un-pause the game and the room is filled with their yelling again.


	3. Chapter 3

It's Friday afternoon and all of glee club is in the music room, trying to cram one more rehearsal before regionals the following weekend. They worked hard since sectionals, and they have a solid set that they went through about a thousand times already, so everyone is pretty laid back.

Finn is standing with Quinn, going over their plans for the night, Kurt and Mercedes are giggling in the corner about something, Santana and Brittany are in their own little world in the last row of chairs, Artie shows Tina how to play something on his guitar, Mike and Matt are practicing this new dance move and Puck is just laying back in his chair, eyes closed, trying to catch a few minutes of sleep before they start.

The whole atmosphere is pretty calm and everyone is relaxed and confident about the performance.

Everyone except Rachel, that is.

It's not really surprising to anyone anymore that the closer they get to a competition Rachel gets even crazier than normal. It's their second year as a group, and they went through this kind of thing a few times already, so no one is really paying her any kind of attention as they wait on Mr. Schuster. They all just lounge around, while Rachel fidget around the piano, going through the sheets of music in front of her over and over again, mumbling to herself everything that they need to bring with them and going over the choreography in her head.

She's in her own little world when Santana and Brittany come up to her and pull her away from the work she's still trying to go over, talking about the party later on that night at Brittany's house. They've been getting along much better this year, to the point when she can actually call the two girls her best friends, so it doesn't surprise her anymore when they actually choose to strike up a conversation with her. And she knows that their intention right now is to help her relaxe a little. She's actually grateful for that.

She's in the middle of talking about who's coming over, when she notices something in the corner of her eyes, turns her head a little to see what it is and stops in the middle of a sentence.

Mike calls out to Puck, causing him to wake up from the short nap he's been having. He's raising his hands to rub his eyes and than stretching his arms high causing his t-shirt to ride up in the process. Rachel can't help from lowering her eyes to the expanse of smooth skin that is exposed between his jeans and the fabric of his shirt. It's all tanned and she can just make out the trail of hairs running down from his naval.

She's staring, she knows it. She just can't help herself. She always found Noah to be extremely attractive, and she can still remember how his body and skin felt from their brief (very brief) attempt at a relationship the previous year. So seeing a patch of skin that is usually hidden is doing very curious things to her mind, and body, right now. It's like her eyes are locked in his direction and she can't make them look anywhere else.

"Yoohoo.. Earth to Rachel.." Santana exchanges a look with Brittany, trying to gain Rachel's attention. Finally she just waves her hand in front of the shorter girl, and as Rachel finally turns her head back to the two cheerios in front of her, Santana chances a glace at the direction Rachel was just looking at.

Rachel gives herself a mental shake. 'Focus!'

"See something you like, Berry?" Santana's knowing smile lets Rachel know that there's no way around it. The girls saw her looking and she knows it. It still doesn't mean she's going to admit it to them.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, Santana." Rachel turns her back on Puck, her voice going back to being all business.

"Yeah, I'm sure you don't." The cheerio answers. "I'm sure you weren't just picturing that boy naked." She tilts her head in Puck's direction.

"Santana!" Rachel quickly looks around to make sure no one heard the comment. There's no reaction around her so she's pretty sure she's safe. "That's very inappropriate. Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to make sure out music is ready for tomorrow."

With that she turns and leaves the two girls alone.

Santana and Brittany look after her retreating form before they turn just in time to see Puck following Rachel with his eyes as well.

"You know," Santana says to Brittany, "I think I have a plan for your party tonight."

Brittany smiles at her. "Does it involve bunnies?"

Santana just takes the blonde's pinky in hers as they start for the chairs again since Mr. Schuster just walked in the room. "No, but if it works than some of us are going to be imitating bunnies tonight."

When Brittany just stares at her blankly she whispers, "I'll explain later."


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt:**

**Puck's still in his manwhore days but something happens and he can't really, perform. Then he has a talk with Rachel and she touches him in a non-sexual part of his body (like, his shoulder or sth) and he gets an instant lift off :P **

On Saturday, at Mike's party, Puck has one hand under Christie Miller's bra and the other is slowly but surely making its way down into her panties as he's pressing her against the bathroom door. Her eyes are closed, her head is tipped back against the door and her hands are clutching his shoulders, and it feels good. And than something registers somewhere in his head.

He's not even half hard.

He pauses for a second, the stillness of both of his hands causing Christie to whimper and try to pull him closer. Than he figures that with the amount of alcohol he has in his system it's probably not that uncommon (even though it never happened to him before. Like, never. Never, ever, ever). So he goes back to what he was doing and shrugs it off.

On Sunday he tries not to think about what happened on Saturday.

On Monday he's in the music room, trying not to fall asleep waiting for Glee practice to start. He's slouched in his chair, watching everybody around him, waiting for Mr. Schue to get his ass in gear and start already. His gaze finally falls on Rachel, sitting to his right on the row in front of him just when she leans down absentmindedly and scratches her ankle. His jeans become a little tighter and all is right in his world again. Sure, it's Berry, but it's legs and he's kind of a leg man.

On Tuesday he's in the back seat of his truck with Santana after football and Cheerio practice. She's on her back and he's making his way down her body until he's between her legs. Her hands are on his shoulders, pushing him down to where she wants him, and when he finally settles with her legs over his shoulders and starts working his tongue on her he expects it to get really uncomfortable since his hips are all pressed into the seat in the cramped space they have, but it doesn't.

He's not about to say anything because Santana is a bitch who isn't above making fun of him. Besides, she's selfish enough to just go after her own release and not wonder about where he is in this whole situation (hey, happened before) so he knows she won't even notice.

This time he's blaming Coach Beiste for wearing them out during practice (even though this never, ever, ever, happened before either).

On Wednesday morning he's walking to his locker, trying not to think about the two times (two!) his dick went on strike on him and wondering if he even still has one. He's almost there when he passes by Rachel's locker just as she's reaching up to get something from all the way in the back of the top shelf and her shirt rides up a little, exposing a sliver of flesh at the small of her back right above her skirt.

And than he's no longer wondering if his dick is still there because it's making itself known (hello, it's right above her ass, and Puck was always an ass man) to the point where Puck has to change course and duck into the bathroom. It hasn't happened since he was a freshman, and he's be embarrassed about it, if he wasn't so relieved for the first time in his life to get a hard on.

On Thursday he's at a client's house, cleaning the pool. Business started early this year, since it's been unusually warm and people want to start using their pools as soon as possible, and he managed to convince his mom that a few gigs now and than won't hurt his school work. The owner is one of the women he was banging on a regular basis last summer, one of the hotter ones, and he's curious to see if they're going to start off right where they left.

Right on queue, when he lifts his eyes to glance inside the living room, he sees her stripping down to her bikini inside and making it seem as if she's adjusting her top but still manage to flash him. Yep, they're back on schedule, except his dick is not up for playtime. Again.

Now he's really starting to freak out, because there is no booze in his system and he took an extra long nap at school and there are just no excuses for him not to be turned on by a half naked chick doing her best to seduce him. But he's not turned on, not even a little. He's completely soft in his board shorts. So he's doing his best to ignore the chick, finishes his work extra fast and without looking back when she calls after him hightails it out of her driveway. It's a good thing he gets paid in advance.

He spends the rest of the night sulking in his room.

On Friday, everyone notices that something is going on with him. All day long he was glaring at people, he almost threw a freshman in the dumpster when he arrived at school (Kurt, of all people, managed to stop him from doing that), shoved that creep Jacob Ben-Israel extra hard in the hallway (what? Dude was blocking his locker. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was trying to sneak a peek down Berry's shirt at the time. Really) and had a permanent scowl on his face.

By the time Glee rehearsal came, they all noticed it and both Mike and Finn were designated at various times during the day to try and see what's wrong with him, but with no luck.

He's not about to advertise that the school's stud has lost his mojo, ok?

So they are all keeping their distance from him during practice and let him just content to sit in his chair, all the way in the back, not talking to anybody, unless they have to actually get up for something. By the time rehearsal is over, most of the guys leave quickly and he decides to wait it out so Finn won't try to talk to him again about what the hell is up with him today, because two awkward conversations are enough for him.

He thinks the room is finally empty when he sees Rachel pull the chair next to him closer to where he's sprawled over his own and sit down.

"What the fuck do you want, Berry?"

"Language, Noah." She says, a frown on her face as he rolls his eyes at her. But than her expression changes. "I was just wondering if there is something you might want to talk about? I know that I might not seem like the obvious choice for you to confide in, but I do feel like we've formed a somewhat tentative friendship these past couple of months and I'd be happy to listen."

He's trying to tune out her babble, but than she's placing her hand over his arm where he has it crossed over his chest and he feels himself harden. He looks at her hand and than down to his pants and he's frowning.

Rachel must notice this. "Noah, are you ok?"

He looks up from where she's running her small hand back and forth over his arm a little to her face, and she has a really worried expression on. And the more he feels her skin on his, the harder he gets. He doesn't answer, just looks at her, and he can tell that she's getting uncomfortable, self conscious but she doesn't say anything, trying to let him decide if he wants to talk.

And than she brings up her other hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and he's so hard he knows she'll definitely notice if she'll look down. And than he decides to make her notice.

So he smiles, watching her expression changing to a confused one, reaches out and pulls her from her chair to sit on his lap. She lets out something that is between a gasp and a moan when she realizes what it is she feels beneath her and he takes the chance to place his hand on the back of her neck and pull her forward so he can attach his lips to hers. A second later her hands are pulling his shirt to get him closer to her and she's melting against him.

When he finally pulls back it takes her a second to open her eyes, and they're a little glassy when she looks at him. Neither of them move any body part so he figures she's not going to punch him for basically attacking her (she and Santana are friends now and the bitch taught her a few things).

"More than ok," He tells her and she gets this wicked smile on her face and pulls him back to her.

And he just realized that yes, he's always been a leg man and an ass man, but now he is only if they're on Rachel. He realizes he's mostly a Berry man.


	5. Chapter 5

My muse decided to come for a visit again, I'm hoping she'll stay a while..

**Prompt: Puck and Rachel are stuck in a snow storm in his truck. They have to use body hat to keep warm. **

Puck doesn't know how he got there.

OK, that's not really true, he's not completely out of it.

He knows that there was a Glee field trip. It wasn't really part of the school schedule, but about half way through winter break Mercedes decided that it would be a good idea for a little time with Kurt while he has his break from Dalton and managed to convince all of the gleeks to come (minus Lauren, since she was still in the show-choir-is-lame phase and wanted nothing to do with it if it wasn't required for school), plus Blaine, because he was kind of a package deal with Kurt these days.

And he knows that Berry spent practically the whole day almost completely silent and pouty and frowning every time Santana even laid a finger on Finn or when the taller guy even looked in the Latina's direction.

He doesn't know why she even came if that shit bothered her so much, but he does know that when he saw her sigh heavily for the millionth time for the day and he finally asked her what the fuck was her problem, only, you know, a little nicer, she told him that she wished she was home. And her voice was softer and quieter than he's ever heard her, and she wouldn't even look at him, and he kinda remembered his pact with God, and before he even realized he was doing it he announced that he had enough nature to last a lifetime and he was going home, and he was taking Berry with him so he won't get bored on the drive back. Finn sent him a glare that he chose to ignore (dude might not have said anything to him about his role in the golden-duo's break up, but that doesn't mean Puck was ok with the way he's been treating Rachel even since, because seriously, leaving a girl alone at night at a tree lot? Not cool) and Mike flashed him a thumbs up, signaling that he's good for a ride home, and than he was pulling Berry behind him by her hand to his truck.

So he knows all of this, and he remembers that it started snowing and he actually had to slow down because it was coming down a little heavier than he liked, and than his truck made this sound that he can't remember it ever doing before and the engine just stopped. He managed to use the momentum of the driving to make it slide to the shoulder, and than nothing.

And he knows that it was already dark by the time his truck decided to die on him, and that Rachel didn't have her phone with her for some reason (she said something about being around everyone who might call her so there was no point in carrying it and he tried not to roll his eyes at her self pity) and that he forgot his phone in Mike's bag since he didn't want to risk having it fall out of his pocket.

And he knows that he had no idea where they were since driving so slowly kinda messed up his inner GPS, and when he tried to mention going outside and trying to walk somewhere to see if they can hit a gas station or at least somewhere with a phone he was on the receiving end of a Rachel Berry lecture that made him kind of relieved to know that she wasn't a complete zombie.

("Noah Puckerman, if you think for even just a second that I'm going to go out there, where the temperature is steadily approaching freezing, for more than a few minutes, with nothing more than this less than adequate winter-wear than you have completely lost your mind. Furthermore, you are dressed even less warmly than me, and honestly, I have no idea how your mother let you get out of the house like that no matter how high your natural body temperature is –"

"You can just admit you think I'm hot, Berry."

"So if you think you're going out there alone, only to freeze to death and leave me here to do the same, you are sorely mistaken.")

And he knows that following that lecture she decided for the both of them that they're just going to wait until either someone drives by or it's morning and there's light outside and they can see where they are exactly.

So he knows all of that. What he doesn't know is how he ended up with his back pressed against the driver's side door, legs spread up on the bench seat of his truck and a midget brunette all curled up against his chest. She been quiet after her lecture, which was so un-Berry like that he was honestly worried about her.

("What the fuck is wrong with you? Did Frankenteen break you or something? What the fuck is the point of having huge-ass –"

"Language, Noah."

"Pipes like yours if you're not using them to talk the ears off anyone who is within two feet of you?")

She still hasn't said more than five sentences to him after that, and he thinks he remembers seeing her all curled up on the other side of the truck from him, closing her eyes, at some point before he apparently fell asleep.

Only to wake up to an armful of soft curves and hair that smelled like strawberries.

"Go back to sleep, Noah. I think we still have a few hours before it's light outside."

Puck looks down to the girl in his arms, seeing that she still had her eyes closed.

"Umm, Rach, not that I mind, but how did you end up over here?"

"I was cold."

He reaches for the two fingers sticking out from the sleeve of her coat. They're still cold. "And this is better?"

"Body heat is a perfectly appropriate way of staying warm."

She burrows her face in his chest and squirms against him, trying to gain a little more heat, and he groans. "Rach."

And now he's really not sure what's wrong with him. See, usually, he'll be all over a situation like this. A hot girl all up on him talking about body heat? Hell, yeah, he has some body heat to share and some very interesting ideas about how to share it, and all of them involve way less clothes than what they have on and more of her body parts surrounding his. But that small part of him that was actually thinking about her when he stopped their make out session in her room before break started, the part that knew that she would never forgive herself if he let it go any further and he would lose any chance with her at all, that part was rearing its head right now.

She raises her head at the sound of his voice and looks at him, and he's not sure what kind of voodoo she's doing, but he can't really look away from her. And it's like his hand has a mind of it's own because how the hell did it end up tucking her hair behind her ear, and since when does he even do things like that?

And it's like she's under the same kind of voodoo, because she leans up and brushes her lips against his.

"Rachel." He breathes out.

"I didn't even say thank you for getting me out of there this afternoon." She says quietly.

"I don't think that's how you want to say it." He says back and the corners of her lips curl up slightly at the innuendo in his voice.

"I'm not." She actually laughs a little at the way his eyebrow quirks up at that and than snuggles up closer to him. Kind of a mixed signal there if you ask him. "I'm not," she says again, "but I'm not completely against other ways of sharing body heat."

His arms tighten around her slightly at that. "What did you have in mind?"

She turns a little more into him. "I'm sure you have some ideas I can be persuaded into." She says right before her lips are on his again.

So yeah, she's totally on board for some kissing, and her skin feels really soft when his hands find their way under her shirt and her hands feel so damn good on his abs. And when he pulls away slightly when she starts pushing up his shirt and sweatshirt to reach his skin, it's like she can read his mind (maybe she is a little psychic) because she just looks at him and tells him that it's not about anyone other than the two of them.

There's a little (a lot) making out going on and the cab of his truck feels a hell of a lot warmer by the time they drift off again with his arms more securely around her and his jacket covering both of them.

They're woken up in the morning when there's a tap on the window from a driver who passed them by and decided to stop and see if they're ok. His mom is running out of the house and yelling at him about making sure he has his phone on him 100% of the time from now on and how she's been worried sick about him as the guy's car pulls up to his driveway, but shuts up when Rachel steps out from the car behind him and he knows he hasn't heard the last of it but for right now he's golden.

Rachel's dads pull up to his house 10 minutes later and she says goodbye and thank you with a kiss to his cheek.

He's laying on his bed messing around with his guitar later that evening when his phone beeps on his nightstand.

_Berry: My room is freezing._

He laughs out loud at that and keys in a response.

_Trying to use me for my body heat again?_


End file.
